Tables Turned
by The Lady Osipria
Summary: What if Claire finally had the guts to stand up to her parents? What if this had bad repercussions for Claire? Who can she trust and how will she hide it from John? Careful application of make-up. JohnxClaire pairing.
1. Chapter 1

I sat in front on my mirror in the bathroom, applying as much make up as I could to hide the bruise. After the Saturday detention I was left with such inspiration to change and be a better person. I knew that I could have pretended nothing happened and continue as if everything was the same but I just couldn't. So that night I stood up to my father. When we had gotten home he started a heated argument.

"Claire, who was that scumbag boy you were with at the car? I don't want you to see him again. This is not good for you Claire."

On a usual day I would roll my eyes and storm to my room, however this was not a normal day and I did not like the way he spoke about John. I would have agreed with my father not too long ago but today I had learnt how wrong my opinion of him was and I had seen a different side to him. This is why the words did not filter in my head before they escaped me.

"Oh, for god's sake dad, what the hell do you care? You don't care about me anyway all you do is use me to get back at mom!"

I could never have prepared for what my father did then. He had backhanded me leaving me with a shocked expression on my face. I had clutched my cheek, feeling the stinging pain flare up and then run to my room, locking the door. I could not believe he had hit me. Sure I hated both of them but I never thought they would ever hurt me like this. We weren't that kind of family. We were the picture perfect family to everyone else and behind closed doors they shouted and ignored but never did physical violence take place. Well, until now that is.

So that is why I was sitting in my bathroom trying my best to cover up the bruise. It had taken about an hour for the bruise to appear and it had shocked me once again, realising fully the amount of force my father had used on me. I was surprised I even had enough cover up left after the amount I used but finally my face looked presentable, so I grabbed my bag and headed for the front door.

Child abuse aside today was the day I had been dreading: Monday. This was not the normal dread every teenager felt towards the offending day, this was more. This was the day that would show who was a coward and who was brave and to be honest I had no idea which category I would fall under. I knew Brian would do the noble thing and be nice to all of us but I wasn't so sure about Andy what with his peer pressure with the jocks. Though I saw the way he was looking at Allison and I wondered whether he'd tell his friends to fuck off altogether.

John Bender was another story. I had absolutely no idea how he would be towards me today at school, that is if he decides to show up. To be fair though, I didn't know how I would be toward him if I saw him. I wanted to do the right thing and stand up to my friends. It was so hard though. I have lived my life a certain way for years and have spent those years with a single specific group of people. To confess the whole transgression of Saturday and openly associate with John would change all of this and it was a strangely disconcerting thought. Could I really let my whole life change for someone I was not entirely sure liked me at all?

What happened on Saturday night with my father also kind of scared me off. Logically I knew my friends wouldn't hit me but I wasn't thinking logically. I wondered absently if he kept the earring I had given him. He probably went at hocked it at the jeweller but part of me did not care if he did because he sure as hell needed the money more than I did. I hoped he kept it though as a reminder of me.

I walked up the steps to the school and frowned. It looked exactly the same as it did last week; boring, plain and simple. It wasn't like I had expected it to look any different but it seemed like something so colossal had happened in that Saturday detention that something should have been changed. My view of life in general had after all.

I walked to my locker and grabbed my books. The halls were still pretty empty but I looked around to see if I could spot my friends (new and old ones). I was about to go find somewhere to sit alone to wait when I saw Allison standing at her locker. Well, I thought to myself, may as well get started with the bravery. Although I guess it didn't really count because no one else was around.

"Hey Allison!" I called and the strange girl turned around, hesitated a minute then smiled. Allison had shown up wearing her usual black on black get up but I was happy to note that she had laid off a little on the black shit around her eyes. She even wore a cute black headband, pushing her hair off of her face. Even though I was a little disappointed that she didn't keep to my makeover, I had to concede that she looked pretty.

"Hi Claire." I was relieved that she was talking to me. It would have been all kinds of awkward if she had ignored me. "So have you seen any of the others yet?" I asked trying to sound casual. Allison shook her head.

"No I don't think they're here yet and I don't think we'll see John until later anyway. He usually doesn't show for first period." I nodded nonchalantly trying to pretend I hadn't been asking mainly about John and we lapsed into an uncomfortable silence.

I broke it with, "Hey do you want me to do some of your make up again? I like your eyes though, not as much black shit." Allison laughed quietly and thought for a minute before nodding her head and following me to the bathroom.

As I was doing Allison's lipstick, she stared intently at my face as if scrutinising it.

"Claire, are you okay?" She asked looking deep into my eyes. I panicked and pretended to be getting a wipe from my bag. How could she tell? I could have sworn that I had covered up the bruise expertly.

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Allison pursed her lips but said nothing. I finished doing her make-up, quicker than I usually would, and we went back into the hall. I decided to break the uncomfortable silence with some boy talk.

"So Allison, I saw you and Andy on Saturday. You guys looked pretty cosy..." I trailed off trying to get her to talk. Allison blushed at the mention of Andy and looked down shyly.

"He's probably already forgotten about me." Ha! I thought to myself. That was funny. That boy was completely whipped and it had only been one day. Hmmm, her subconscious whispered at her, remind you of someone? I scowled inwardly at myself before turning back to the conversation.

"Please anyone could see that he's head over heels for you." Allison shook her head and simply smiled silently but there was a telltale blush on her face. She really was pretty adorable when you got to know her and saw past her slight strangeness and obsession with black. When I told Allison this exact thing she laughed softly in good humour and possibly in a bit of embarrassment.

Things would be so much simpler if everyone in school knew how awesome these new people in my life were.


	2. Chapter 2

I sat with Allison on the school's front steps waiting to see if the boys were going to show up. I had to admit that it got a little awkward at times. Regardless of our newfound rapport, we were still from completely different worlds and it was difficult to find similar topics to discuss. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Allison drop her gaze to her shoes and fiddle with her top nervously. I saw why in a few seconds as I saw Andy get out of the car that had just pulled up. He looked a little angry and upset and, I could only guess that it was his father in the car with him, but he looked around and when he saw us his face brightened and he ran over.

"Hey," he exclaimed cheerily taking a seat beside Allison. Allison looked uncomfortable for a second before she relaxed. She must feel as unsure as I did about all of this.

"Are we the only ones here yet?" he continued, looking from Allison to me. I nodded and studied him. He looked nervous and was fidgeting a little and it brought a small smile to my face as I deduced that he was affected as Allison was. There was hope for them yet.

We sat there talking about trivial things when suddenly the question I dreaded came up again.

"Hey Claire, Are you okay?" Andy asked looking concerned. Damn it! How did people notice? I had checked in the mirror earlier and it looked fine! I started to panic and became defensive.

"I'm fine! Why does everyone keep asking me that?" Andy quietened and looked away awkwardly knowing not to push it.

Thankfully Brian decided to show up at this moment. He looked like a nervous wreck and was eyeing us carefully. I intervened and sent him an inviting smile. He looked positively relieved and he almost skipped over.

"Hey everyone!" he said a little awkwardly. We all smiled at him warmly in welcome. He took a seat next to me and joined in on our simple chatter quickly. Brian had soon studied me for a little too long but before I could protest again, Andy simply shook his head at Brian and the boy said nothing. I sent Andy a relieved smile and the bell rang then signalling us all to split up and make our way to our respective classes.

During English I could not concentrate properly. My mind just kept replaying things I had not taken into account on Saturday. Like the fact that John was not into the whole 'one guy, one girl' thing. There were so many girls I had seen in his wallet and all of them seemed prettier, sexier and cooler than me. I was just going out of my way to get hurt, I knew that but I did not want to give up yet. There was just something about him that drew me in. I never thought that I would be a sucker for a bad boy but here I was. There was more to him than that though. I knew there was.

I had not been able to focus all day. I could not stop thinking about the possible horrific confrontation that was sure to happen with John. Every class I walked into I hesitantly scanned the crowd, afraid that I had never noticed that he was in one of them but I had not encountered him at all. A part of me was disappointed but the bigger part of me was overjoyed at being able to put off what was sure to be a travesty.

Suddenly lunch came and I walked into the cafeteria and sat with my 'friends'. I was surprised though when I saw Andy was sitting at my table and Allison sitting far away over the other side of the cafeteria alone. I sighed unhappily. I had so much hope for them to work out. If they couldn't how would me and John? We were a bigger fucked up mess than they were that was for sure.

Andy seemed to notice me staring then and he smiled and waved at me, which I returned half-heartedly. I had seen the look of guilt in his eyes though. I sighed and dropped my head onto the table. I felt someone nudge my arm and I peeked upwards. It was Sarah, the biggest bitch of the group.

"Hey Claire, didn't you get enough sleep? Oh well, guess what?" she said conspiratorially lowering her voice and addressing me and the rest of the girls in the vicinity, "I saw Andy Clark kissing that freak that always wears black."

I clenched my fists under the table trying to suppress my anger. Sarah made a noise of disgust as she spotted Allison across the cafeteria.

"I mean seriously can you believe her? And as for Andy, well he probably got her drunk and pregnant and now he feels guilty…."

By this point I had had enough. I stood and turned to Sarah.

"Sarah, why don't you get the fuck over yourself! Who gives a shit who Andy is dating? Allison is a really nice girl and by the way is so much prettier than you!" And with that I stormed out of the cafeteria while Sarah stood there, mouth opening and closing as if still trying to find a comeback.


	3. Chapter 3

It wasn't until after I was outside the cafeteria that I realised what I had just done.

"Oh my god! What the hell did I just do?" I leant against the locker breathing heavily. The red pulse of anger had by now left me and all that was left was fear.

I stood by what I had said but now I was scared. What if all my other friends are on Sarah's side? What if I had no friends anymore? With that thought in mind I smashed my hand against the locker violently. My mind had changed so much on Saturday that I kept forgetting it was only the five of them whose views had been changed. My cowardice was showing it's face and I was ashamed of my initial reaction to my own actions. After all I had said before, I was still overly conscious of what my friends thought.

I was about to head off for my next class early when an angry voice distracted me.

"Oh my gosh Claire! What the hell is wrong with you?" Sarah practically screamed. The blonde's face was rapidly turning red from embarrassment and anger.

"How dare you embarrass me like that in front of everyone! What the hell is your problem anyway? That girl is just a loser freak that no one cares about!"

Her words brought on the fury once more. With everything I had learnt on Saturday, one of them was that no one cared about Allison and no matter how scared I was of the repercussions, it was about damn time someone did. The slap rang out in the empty hallway and Sarah was shocked. She clutched her cheek before Sarah responded in kind slapping me harshly. I ignored the stinging tears that were close and jumped on Sarah.

After what had happened with my father, I was not going to let anyone hit me and get away with it again.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Neutral POV:

"Wow, I never thought it would be her that stood up to her friends like that," Andy said in awe. He wished he had that confidence but he was a coward. He had been holding hands with Allison earlier but when his friends appeared he immediately stopped and walked off with them feeling like a complete asshole. He was determined to do the right thing though. He walked over and grabbed Allison's hand and she looked up at him and he was happy to see the makings of a smile on her face. Brian was still in awe of what Claire had just done.

They watched as the angry blonde Sarah stormed out of the cafeteria after Claire.

"Uh Oh," Brian said weakly. They sat there for a while before they became pretty worried so the three of them got up and followed. They were not prepared for what they saw.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Claire POV:

Sarah had soon gotten the upper hand and now I was pinned to the ground with the angry blonde pulling my hair. I screamed out in anger and punched Sarah in the face. Sarah fell backwards in shock and I pinned her down and began hitting her. I had the overall upper hand as it seemed that Sarah was incapable of punching continually threw pathetic slaps and only resorted to hair pulling. I was sure that to any bystander this would be a highly comedic scene but I did not care. I just wanted to hurt the girl who insulted my friend but there was also more to it. I didn't have the strength to fight back to my father and this was my release.

I heard a bunch of gasps soon and I looked up in shock. Half of the cafeteria, including Andy, Allison and Brian, were standing watching unsure of what to do or say. I looked down at Sarah whose face was nowhere near beautiful anymore with blood and bruises on it.

"Oh God." I breathed out coming back to myself. I felt like I was having a panic attack and the tears began to fall. I got off of Sarah and ran like I had never run before. I had lost control. All the pent up emotions from that morning had come out in one huge rage with Sarah. I entered the bathroom and stared in the mirror. Oh no, I thought in horror. Sarah's rather girlish slap had wiped and smudged the cover up I had put on my bruise from this morning. I frantically rummaged through my bag desperately but could not find it anywhere.

"Shit!" I swore loudly, throwing my bag to floor. How was I going to go back outside? The whole school had seen that Sarah never really hit me hard enough to cause a bruise.

That was the moment that I decided I would go home. I didn't care what the consequences were, I just could not face the truth coming out that I was a now a child abuse case. In fact, I still would not admit I had been abused at all. It was only an accident, right?

I quickly washed Sarah's blood off of my hands and crept from the girl's bathroom stealthily.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"Jesus Christ!" Andy said watching as Sarah picked herself up off of the ground weakly. Allison and Brian nodded mutely. Even Allison, who was mostly indifferent to a lot of things, had an expression of shock.

They looked around for Claire but could not find her anywhere. Vernon was also looking for Claire. Sarah had gone to him immediately and now Claire was in deep trouble.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I entered the safety of my house and I breathed a sigh of relief when I realised no one else was home. I dragged myself upstairs to my room and threw myself on my bed, crying. All of my pent up emotions were coming out now with no sign of stopping. This was not supposed to happen to me. I was supposed to be happy and become the Prom Queen and not have to worry about anything. I shook my head at myself. No, that was the old me.

I absently wondered if John realised my absence later in the day if he had been at school at all. My face cracked into the smallest smile as I thought about his reaction to me fighting someone. He would have either been proud or would have laughed his ass off or both. I sobered quickly after that and stared at the ceiling blankly.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bender had indeed found out about everything and Claire was right, he did laugh but he was also impressed. He had no idea she had the balls to fight anyone. After the humour of the situation wore off, he was grudgingly worried. He had spoken to Andy, Allison and Brian and they said they couldn't find her anywhere.

Considering he would have blown off last two periods anyway, he decided to go to her house, though it annoyed him to no end to have to go to the rich side of town.


	4. Chapter 4

I had now stripped my clothes that I wore today off and I was now sitting in front of my vanity in my robe. Changing had been a necessity as there were small spatters of Sarah's blood on my blouse. I stared at the bruise on my face and sighed. My mother had taken my cover up make up and now it was there for the world to see.

I ventured downstairs and stared at the phone contemplating whether to call Tom, my brother. I knew he would not mind. He always loved to hear from me and his wife was nice enough too. After a while I decided against it. I didn't want to drag him into all of this and his wife was pregnant, he had enough problems on his hands. I no longer felt safe in my own home though and I did not know what I would do when my father got home. I was terrified that he would hit me again.

I almost fell off of the chair as I heard the doorbell ring. My constant fear right now made me freeze. I contemplated not answering it. It could be the school coming to get me. I knew by now that if not Sarah, someone had told Vernon and he would be out for my blood. It could also be my friends, which I was too afraid to see but then again it might be one of my 'new' friends; one of the 'Breakfast Club'. This made me get up and make my way slowly to the door. Whoever was on the other side seemed to have given up on the bell and seemed content to beat my door down. I steeled myself and opened the door slowly.

I was very surprised to see John on the other side, looking concerned of all things. It was strange to see him again away from school. It also made my heartbeat pick up with nerves among other things because I had been anticipating a confrontation between us all day.

"John? What are you doing here?" I asked suspiciously, I also kept my hair down as much as I could over the stupid bruise. I cursed inwardly because my voice was so shaky. He leaned against the doorway with his constant effortless swagger.

"Heard about your delinquent behaviour at school today. Gotta say I'm impressed. I guessed I've already rubbed off on you." He smirked in his bad boy charming way before he continued, "But then I was worried because Andy said you disappeared." He looked as if he was annoyed with what he had said and I guess he did not want me to know he was worried about me. It was so typical of him.

I kept my head down and arranged my robe better on me.

"Well I'm fine as you can see so I'll see you later," I said attempting to close the door. He stopped it with his hand and pushed it open again. He frowned in suspicion.

"Hey what's wrong with you? Look at me." He gently grasped my chin in his fingers and turned my face. He saw the bruise. I roughly pulled free from his grip feeling incredibly defensive. His face betrayed no emotion but that was his scariest expression in my opinion. In detention when he had given me this look, I could not conceive the faintest idea of what he was thinking and I did not like that.

"There is no way that was done by that blonde bitch. So tell me Cherry, who's been knocking you round."

I could see little bits of anger slipping through his mask and I became angry quickly too. He was taking this personally because he thought what happened to him was happening to me but it was only one time. I was not an abuse case!

"Stop it John. I know what you're thinking but that's not what this is. I had a fight with my dad and he hit me. It was only this once, it's never happened before. I'm sure it was an accident and it was my fault anyway, I got him really angry."

John looked ready to explode in outrage and but he spoke softly.

"Listen to me, It's never our fault. It's them. They take their anger out on us and blame us for everything…"

I cut him off immediately.

"Stop referring to this as us! I am not an abuse case like you! My father has never hit me before and everything will be fine tonight when he gets home, he'll apologise and everything will be fine!"

He sighed and looked away trying to not yell. I grasped his arm and he turned back to me.

"I'm fine, I promise. Thank you for coming and checking on me, it was really nice of you but my mom will be home soon so you really should go." I said softly now that I had calmed down a bit. John looked reluctant to leave.

"If this happens again you better tell me. I don't give a shit about your stupid pride or whatever. This happens again, I'm the first to know." He instructed gravely and I nodded mutely. As he was about to walk away I walked forward and kissed him softly on the cheek.

"Thank you," I said. He nodded stiffly and stalked off still angry.

I closed the door and leant against it heavily. Well that had gone well, I thought sarcastically though I guess I felt better that someone knew. I was surprised John had been concerned enough about me to come all the way to my house though but I was touched by it. I had been worried that he had lost interest in me and decided he wouldn't talk to me but I was happy that he cared.

Not long after, my mother arrived home. She did not acknowledge me instead she walked upstairs to her room to probably drink some of her expensive brandy. My father walked in the door soon after and when he saw me there he froze. He shifted anxiously before speaking.

"Hey Claire Bear. Um, you didn't tell anyone about what happened did you? Because you know I didn't mean to do that, it was an accident but you got daddy really angry."

I frowned; he only talked to me like that when he was trying to get me on his side about arguments with my mother. I kept my expression calm.

"I didn't tell anyone daddy, I'm going to go wash up for dinner." I lied giving him a sickeningly sweet smile, retreating as fast as I could. As I passed my father I heard him breathe out in relief.

The one thing that stuck in my mind as I entered my room was that he didn't apologise. He confessed it was an accident and also that it was my fault but he did not say sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

Leaving the house, I felt like I had been treading on unsolid ground all night. Dinner had been completely silent and my dad kept throwing me nervous glances. I knew what he was thinking. He thought I would tell my mom so he would lose the upper hand in the arguments. I did not give a shit about their fucked up problems and kept as far away from it as possible. No matter how horrible things had been before, none of it could compare to last night. It the first time ever I had felt like I was in a prison.

I waited in the car for my dad to drive me to school. If I were a properly fit girl I would have avoided the awkwardness and walked but my main form of exercise was the escalators at the mall. Maybe I should take up jogging. Dad got in the driver's seat and started the car. As we reached the end of the street he kept glancing at me.

"Clairy honey, Are you sure you haven't told anyone?" I schooled my features and turned to my father. Oh how I wished he would let it go and never ask about it again. I would happily go back to playing fake happy families if it meant this would never be mentioned again.

"No dad I didn't tell anyone, I swear." He scrutinised my face and then turned back to the road. He did not look happy. Crap. My face must have given something away. I never have been the best liar. I now dreaded what he would do tonight.

We pulled up at the school and I got out of the car as fast as I could. As I looked up at the building I could see a familiar grey coat on the steps and I could see him glaring daggers into the car. This time I was not at all upset at his behaviour. My father was really scaring me especially the way he looked right now.

"See you after school, Claire. We need to talk about something later." He drove off and I shivered; glad to be away from him.

As I marched up the steps I saw John studying me intently and clearly looking me over for any more signs of violence. I sighed. I chose the best way to deal with him. I walked right up to him.

"I'm fine, OK. He came home and said it was an accident and nothing else happened. So you can stop worrying." I tried to keep my fear out of my voice but it was pretty much a lost cause, shaken as I was from the drive to school.

He did not look convinced but nodded and walked off into the school coat billowing behind him. I gave a cry of frustration. He was so confusing. Did he want to talk to me at all? Did he actually care about me or was he just feeling sorry for me because she was in the 'same' situation as him? I walked into the school dreading seeing Vernon.

Within minutes I was accosted and I now sat in Vernon's office. His face was pulled into the usual scowl, showing his distaste for my actions and my presence overall.

"I don't know what the hell you were trying to pull yesterday but you are lucky miss Harvey did not get the police involved. What have you got to say for yourself?"

I sighed. I knew he wouldn't care what I said. It would not matter to him that Sarah had ridiculed Allison right in front of me and he would not care that I had decided to stick up for her for once.

"I lost control. She was insulting one of my friends and I wanted to stick up for them." I could tell he did not care one bit about what I said.

"Not good enough miss Standish. You can think about what you did in detention this Saturday." I rolled my eyes as I left his office. Like detention would be bad, John would be there. I smiled a little at the thought. It would be fun to hang out in the library again though it would be kind of lacking without the rest of the club.

As if on cue he was there.

"What did you get for it?" The voice said. I turned around to see John leaning against the locker behind me looking very devil may care.

"Detention this Saturday," I said simply with the smallest smirk. He returned it and pushed himself off of the lockers but then his expression changed into a serious one.

"So what really happened last night with your dad," at my look of protest and confusion he spoke before I could.

"I'm not an idiot, something happened." Damn! He could always see through me. During that Saturday detention as he tormented and ridiculed me about my virginity, his eyes seemed like they pierced my very soul reading all that was hidden there.

"Ok well something did sort of happen. He came home and he asked me if I told anyone. I lied and said I hadn't and he said it was a mistake but it was my fault because I made him mad. But it scared me so much that he didn't apologise."

John was listening intently, his face giving nothing away but he remained silent.

"It was more like he wanted to convince me it was my fault so I wouldn't tell anyone not that he wanted to comfort me," I explained and I shivered, feeling the look he had in the car again, "Then this morning in the car he asked me again and when I said I hadn't told anyone again, he didn't believe me and the look he had scared the shit out of me." John's face was now very thoughtful but there was anger and concern there too. I had no idea how it was possible to contain that much emotion at once but it was there.

"I don't think you should go home tonight." He said simply and his eyes were dead serious. I blinked a few times in shock.

"What? What do you mean? Do you think it's not safe for me to go home? My mother will be there…" John gripped my shoulders firmly and looked me right in the eye.

"I'm serious Claire, Do not go home. I've seen this happen before." I shook under his intense gaze and I had to look away slightly.

"What should I do? Where can I go? All of my friends hate me now because of what happened with Sarah."

I felt like a small child, so afraid and lost. It seemed so odd that I, Claire Standish had now joined the few group of people in Shermer High that understood to an extent what John was going through. He seemed to think for a minute.

"Okay give me 'til the end of school to figure something out. Wait for me at the front of school when the day ends ok. No matter if your dad tries to make you go with him don't go home."

I nodded silently and began to walk off to first period. I made it halfway down the hall before I turned around slightly at the sound of an angry cry. I turned just in time to see him smash the locker with his fist. I flinched and continued to class not entirely believing that the resident criminal was helping me but I knew he was much more than that.


	6. Chapter 6

During class I sat alone. I attempted to sit with my friend Ella but Ella was apparently on Sarah's side. The time alone made me appreciate how much more interesting history was when you had someone to chat with. I nearly nodded off four times. Really though I did not give a damn anymore.

I had never been more terrified than when John had told me he'd seen it before. I was not entirely sure but I did not think he was referring to himself but he had taken it really personally. I did not believe my father would hurt me in front of my mother but I could not even try to go against what John had said with the way he looked and seriousness of how he spoke. Right now all I knew was that the one person I could fully trust was John Bender. That was a strange thought.

I wondered what my life would be like now. I was no longer welcome in the hierarchy of teen royalty at the school after my fight with Sarah, which meant I virtually had no friends apart from the Breakfast Club, if even they wanted to talk to me still. And John, I had no idea what he was to me still. Was he a friend, more than that? Or was he just an acquaintance who was finding the time to help me out?

As I walked into the cafeteria for lunch, I was confused. Where did I sit now? I looked around and every face seemed to be watching me and judging me. I dropped my hair down over my face as I realised the dreaded bruise was visible because of the lack of make-up. I could see Andy, Allison and Brian sitting over the other side of the cafeteria with some of Brian's friends. They were laughing and I was pleasantly surprised to see Andy conversing with Larry Lester. Good for him, I thought smiling slightly. I did not go over to them. I did not want to ruin their good mood. I walked away from them with a longing glance. I wished to have that ease of laughter but right now I was terrified, embarrassed and a little lonely. I was used to being surrounded by a number of people and now I felt uncomfortable with the emptiness. I located an empty table at the far corner and made my way over. This was my life now.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Brian looked up from his lunch. Stemming his laughter at a physics-related joke, which Andy and Allison did not understand, he looked over curiously at the sight of the retreating red head.

"Hey isn't that Claire?" he asked curiously. The others looked and they saw her walk to a table over the other side of the cafeteria and sit down.

"Jesus Andy, look at her face! I knew there was something wrong. We should go over there and tell her to come sit with us," Brian suggested worriedly.

As Brian was about to get up, his eyes widened as him and everyone else were distracted by the strangest sight of the year. Bender entered the cafeteria and that hadn't happened in…well ever. His eyes were set on one thing already and he made his way casually over to that lone table in the corner where the red head occupying it was staring at the space in front of her. They watched in interest as he sat down next to her.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bender had watched from the window as Claire walked into the cafeteria looking like a lost puppy. He saw her looking so confused. When he saw her look longingly at the table, which held Andy, Allison and Brian he understood. She didn't know where she stood with anyone anymore and she didn't know who her friends were or where she would be accepted. He could tell she was terrified too of what was happening with her father.

At first he didn't know why it got him so worked up that she was going through this, she was just some rich girl he had met only a few days ago, but now he understood. He wanted to make up for what he couldn't do for Matt. If he could save her maybe he wouldn't feel as much of the guilt anymore. He also cared about Claire. His opinion of her was not exactly changed after detention but he could see there was more to her than the face she put on every day. He fought with himself for a while against going in there. He never went in there for a reason; he usually got high behind the bleachers at the back of the school. Much more useful than sitting in a loud lunchroom full of dull people. This time, however he decided he might make an exception.

"Shit" he swore in frustration. He could not believe he was going to do this and he hoped Claire would not make him regret it.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I kept my head down in order to avoid anyone's stares. Anyone would think they had nothing better to do than try to get a look at the ugly purple bruise on my face.

Suddenly the atmosphere changed. I looked up in confusion and I watched in shock as John walked through the cafeteria with confidence only he could possess and he was walking right towards me. Instead of the embarrassment I would have normally felt at his appearance, I felt happiness and gratitude. I could see everyone was shocked at his appearance as they all knew he never came in there and they all watched like hawks as he made his way over to me.

I turned to him as he sat down next to me. I knew I must have looked as shocked as everyone else in the room but there was a small smile playing around my lips.

"Hey Cherry, you looked lonely so I thought I'd grace you with my presence," he said smirking. I rolled my eyes but smiled at him.

"Thank you. I'm not used to being this alone. It makes the school seem so much bigger."

He rolled his eyes at my melodrama and I shoved him playfully with an annoyed laugh. He glared over at a few of the rich kids who were sniggering at us.

"So how are you feeling now?" he asked gently, watching me intently as if I might break. It was a strange tone to hear from John but it was definitely welcome. I breathed out heavily.

"Well I feel a little bit calmer but I didn't realise that I didn't cover it up," I explained pointing to my bruise. I felt like such an idiot for forgetting such a monumental thing. Now I was stuck with it and everyone was looking at me clearly coming up with their on conclusions.

"Everyone keeps staring at me. I'm scared. What if they tell someone?"

John put his hand on my arm comfortingly and I revelled in the feeling of rough skin and the leather of his gloves.

"Don't worry about it. All they want to do is point and gossip." He said with a glare at the occupants of the room.

I looked back down at the table again and then as I looked back up I caught Allison's eye. She looked worried. I hastily looked away and turned back to John.

"I don't want them to find out; Andy, Allison and Brian I mean. They all look so happy; I don't want to bring them down with my problems." John sighed but said.

"Look Claire I'm not going to go tell but I'm pretty sure they know something's up."

I planted my face on the table and groaned. I thought back to the conversation John and I had had that morning and I had to ask.

"What did you mean earlier when you said you'd seen this happen before?" He looked away for a moment but then his face held a haunted expression.

"You see that guy over there?" he said pointing out one of the punks sitting at the table closest to them, "I knew his brother. We were friends for a while and then he started complaining about his parents. Long story short, he asked for my help and I told him to toughen up. I thought he would be fine because what he was going through wasn't as bad as me but something bad happened. He died. One night he tried to run away from home and he got into a fight with his dad. His dad had a knife and well you can guess what happened. I could have helped him but I didn't and I don't want that to happen again." He ended looking harshly at the wall.

Unfortunately all this tale accomplished was terrifying me. Killed? That could happen to me! Only now was it occurring to me.

"Oh god! Oh my god!" I began to sob uncontrollably. I heard John swear quietly and I looked around. Every eye in the cafeteria was on us including the concerned looks of Andy, Allison and Brian. They looked ready to come over any minute now.

"Shhh Claire, calm the hell down. You're going to be fine!" He spoke softly trying to calm me down and he put his arm around me. I tried to calm down but I was feeling so scared and claustrophobic.

"John please get me out of here," I gasped out between sobs. At my request he helped me stand and we made our way out of the cafeteria with everyone staring after them.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Allison watched in shock and stood, "We should go find them. Something's really wrong." Andy and Brian got up too and they made their way out of the cafeteria after Bender and Claire.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%% %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Meanwhile John opened the door to the girl's bathroom, apparently not caring if anyone was in there and led me inside. He took a seat on the counter and watched as I used tissues to wipe my face.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you like that," John, said unusually apologetic from his spot. I shook my head.

"No I wanted to know." I had wanted to know but even I could not have been prepared for how I felt about this revelation and the fear had overwhelmed me. I continued trying to make myself presentable.

Suddenly the door swung open to reveal the rest of the Breakfast Club looking relieved. I cursed on the inside. Of course they had seen us leave and of course they would follow.

"Hey Claire," Andy said carefully, "Are you ok? We saw you in the cafeteria and we were really worried. What happened to your face?"

I put on a fake smile and threw the tissues in the trash. I did not want them to know.

"I'm fine. I fell on the step at home yesterday, gave me a nasty bruise." Andy and Allison did not look convinced and Brian was watching John wearily. Clearly he was still scared of John even though they had sort of bonded.

"Claire do you want us to stay or do you want to maybe talk to me 'cause you know I'm a girl I might be able to help…" Allison trailed off unsurely. Wow I was definitely impressed. Even though Allison was completely uncomfortable with the idea, she was willing to try out some girl talk. I again fake-smile.

"No it's fine, thanks but I'm ok and John's going to stay with me." Their gazes moved to John who was still sitting on the counter watching the exchange impassively.

They all pursed their lips and sighed, seemingly reluctant to leave.

"Ok but we're here if you need us…" Andy trailed off and he turned to John. "Look after her." John didn't reply but acknowledged him with a nod.

Soon after the rest of the club left and John and I were alone again. In the privacy of the bathroom I once again broke down and was enveloped in the unsure arms of John Bender.


	7. Chapter 7

The last two periods of the day were difficult. After the scene I had pulled in the cafeteria at lunch, everyone was looking at me. They whispered and gossiped, peaking over at me all the while. I heard John's name mentioned a few times too and I rolled my eyes. I could not believe I used do those exact things, just sit around making fun of other people's lives as if that was something major. I could only imagine the ridiculous things they came up with to explain what had happened.

Once I escaped my last class, I began the walk to the front of the school. As I reached the entrance, I could see my dad in the car waiting for me.

My thoughts became triumphant in the fact that I would not have to go with him back home but then I remembered an important thing I had not considered; my mother. My parents were screwed up but I still loved them, well my mother now at least. I could not let my mother be there alone with him.

I walked out of the entrance doors and I saw that Andy and Allison were sitting on the steps hand in hand. They smiled at me kindly and said 'hi'. I mumbled my reply back. I could still see the worry in their eyes but thankfully they did not bring it up again.

"Claire? Your dad's calling you over…" My eyes snapped up and I realised that he was calling me with a nervous smile on his face.

"Right sorry spaced out, see you guys." I walked down the steps. I can do this I thought to myself, he wouldn't do it again he only wants to talk. As I got in the car I silently apologised to John.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Bender finished his last class, which was shop. Brian pestered him the entire time and though he had said many things on Saturday, he was still embarrassment by the little geek's presence, especially because a lot of his friends were in the class too.

He walked out of the classroom chatting to a few of his friends but he was on his way to the front of the school to meet with Claire. It felt good to actually help someone for once and he wished he had done the same for Matt.

He reached the front of the school and saw Andy and Allison sitting on the steps looking like they came from a sickening romance movie that his mom liked to watch.

"What are you two lovebirds still doing here?" Bender asked realising there were very few people still at the school. Andy smiled as he looked at Allison.

"Allison's parents aren't here to pick her yet so I'm waiting with her, besides I have wrestling practice soon." He finished, his happy mood gone at the mention of wrestling. Bender sighed sympathetically.

"You really need to stand up to your old man, Sporto. Anyway, have you seen Cherry?"  
>Andy looked at Allison conspiratorially. They both wanted answers about Claire.<p>

"Yeah she left not too long ago with her dad," Allison explained simply. They watched as Bender groaned loudly in an irritated manner and then watched as he rushed off down the street in the direction of the 'richie' area. Andy turned to Allison.

"What the hell just happened?"

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Meanwhile Bender was annoyed. All the damn rich houses looked the same: White picket fence, double story and really nice. It just reminded him of how shit his life is in comparison. He reached her house soon.

Claire was sitting outside on the step crying with her head down.

"What the hell, Claire? I told you not to go with him! What the fuck were you thinking?" Claire sniffed a little.

"I was worried about my mom." He breathed out heavily.

"Well what happened?" He waited and she finally raised her head. He could see new bruises forming just under her eye. He swore loudly.

"He kept asking me if I'd told anyone, over and over and every time I said no he would hit me. My mom came home then and she screamed at him and they forgot about me so I slipped out."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I watched him from my spot on the step and he looked like he was contemplating something extremely unpleasant. He seemed to have come to a conclusion with his thoughts as he turned to me.

"Ok well this was the last thing I wanted to do but you sure as hell can't stay here," he said looking a little uncomfortable. He helped me to my feet and as they left the street, he told me his one and only solution and I understood why he was so uncomfortable. He was taking me to his house.


	8. Chapter 8

There was another crash and bang. I winced once more. I felt terrible for complaining about my problems now. I heard more yelling and screaming and I rolled my eyes a little. Jesus Christ, how the hell did John ever get any sleep? He looked over at me from his place in a chair near the wall and he gave me an apologetic look. We were now currently in his bedroom sitting around awkwardly as his parents fought.

_Half an hour earlier_

From my house we had walked from the classy good part of town to the rundown bad part of town. I had never been to this part of town before and it was a little scary and frankly depressing. I could not imagine having to live in a place like this always.

We snuck around the back of John's house and he opened the window. He dropped down to his knee in front of me and put his hand out.

"Here I'll give you a boost." He said looking up at me casually. My eyes widened at him incredulously.

"You can't be serious? I'm going through a window?" He rolled his eyes.

"Well I'm terribly sorry princess but the elevator is broken," he said sarcastically.

I glared at him but then controlled myself. I awkwardly hoisted myself through the window with help from John. I slapped him when his hands wandered to some inappropriate places and he gave me an innocent look, which looked hilarious on him. We were finally inside and I looked around. It wasn't as bad a I thought it would be considering the state of his locker. It was a bit messy but not terrible.

"Okay, I'm going to go see if they're home but you stay here. No matter what you hear, you don't leave my room, ok?" I knew whom he meant by 'them' and I shivered a little at the 'no matter what you hear' but I nodded. He slipped out of the room and I sat down on his bed, leaning against the wall. I listened closely. I heard some voices but didn't hear anything shocking. He returned after a little while.

"They just woke up. Um, I'm pretty sure world war fifteen thousand is about to start any minute now, just a heads up," he explained in a bitter awkward way.

Present time

I could tell that he was embarrassed by his parent's behaviour and I did not blame him one bit. The arguing was just a mass of cursing and unintelligible screams. I felt like I should do something or say something. I cleared my throat awkwardly and his eyes flitted to me.

"Thanks for this. I know how hard it was for you to bring me here and I'm grateful." She said interrupting the awkward silence.

He shrugged as if it was nothing and I inwardly rolled my eyes. I knew what he was doing; he did it all Saturday in detention. There was an uncomfortable situation for him so he had to put on the big tough guy act. I sighed and leaned back against the wall. There was another crash and then silence. I listened closely feeling relief. But then the screaming started again. I groaned aloud in frustration. It had to be well past four in the morning now and I could not sleep.

"That's it!" I cried out drawing John's eyes to me, "I'm going to sleep regardless of this noise! I'm sick of being stubborn and waiting!" John smirked feeling victory. We had had an argument not too long ago about this. My reason for not attempting to go to sleep was because I was going to wait out the fight but it was never going to end. I bashed the pillow in frustration and lay down closing my eyes.

My dreams were very restless to say the least. Aspects of the fight outside of John's bedroom had incorporated themselves into my dream. My mind brought me images of my father beating me senseless and no matter how I screamed no one would help. My mother would stand there laughing, saying it was my own fault. As the fight outside of my mind got worse, the one inside followed suit. They escalated until finally I sat upright gasping for breath.

I saw that the room was in darkness now and I looked over and saw that John was asleep on the chair. He looked far from peaceful but he looked much more innocent and weightless instead of the harsh expressions he usually wore. I smiled slightly as I thought to myself that he looked cute and then I began to shake with laughter at the thought of telling him that. I lay back down and stared at the ceiling waiting for sleep to reclaim me. I figured it would be easier this time as the house was silent.

I awoke the next day feeling groggy. I would have only gotten about two hours of sleep. I looked around and saw that I was alone in the room. I sat up and stood up from the bed. My brain was nagging me that I was forgetting something important but I couldn't think of it until I looked down. I had no clothes! I only had what I was wearing now. The door opened and I saw John dressed and ready.

"Hey Cherry, sleep well?" he asked with a smirk, "Here's some cereal. I know it's not up to your princess standards but the waiters have the day off." Urgh! I was not that much of a princess! I glared at him but took the bowl.

"Thanks. Um John I don't have any clothes." He looked me up and down and shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Wear that."

I looked at him in outrage.

"I cannot wear the same thing! That's just gross!" He rolled his eyes and pushed past me into the room. He opened the door to the closet and gestured to it in a way one would to a brand new car.

"Ta da! It's a closet full of clothes! Have fun!" with that he walked back to the door.

I followed him angrily. God he was so frustrating!

"Those are guy clothes! What the hell good are they to me?" He closed the door in my face and I heard his reply exaggerated in a female way.

"I'm sooo sorry Claire. I forgot to tell you but I'm a tomboy, I don't like girly clothes!" I punched the door, imagining his face and I heard his laughter as he drifted away from the room.

I ate quickly and then approached the offending closet. This would work, I thought to myself, I was Claire Standish, and I could make an outfit out of a garbage bag if I wanted to.

I grabbed a simple checked shirt and a long leather jacket and laid them on the bed. I scrutinised them for a minute. I still had my black ankle boots on which I could wear. Then I had an idea. I buttoned the shirt up almost all the way but did not put my arms in the sleeves, then I tied the sleeves in front and it was a dress. I smiled at my work and pulled on the leather jacket, which was large on me, but it looked decent enough. I used the mirror and fixed my hair and then sat on the bed.

John entered the room again and he looked at me and smirked.

"Very clever." I smiled and stood proudly.

"Thank you, I am." He walked over and opened the window again. My mouth dropped open in shock.

"No way, you can't be serious! I have to do it again?" He gave me a look and sighed and pouted like a child but marched over to the window dutifully.

"I swear to god, I'm going to kill you if I feel you touch me anywhere else again." I warned as I was hoisted up to the window and I landed outside soon after onto the grass. We made the slow walk across the football field to the school and we saw Andy, Allison, Brian and a few others sitting talking on the steps.

We walked up to the school and they looked up at us. "Whoa, Claire! You look..." Brian trailed off, looking away blushing. This is a lot more revealing than anything I ever wore usually after all. I rolled my eyes smiling.

"Hey guys, how are you?" I asked. Andy and Allison looked at each other.

"Well actually we wanted to know how you were Claire." That was the last straw. I couldn't actually come up with any reasons why they shouldn't know anymore.

"Okay I'll tell you guys what's going on but you can't tell anyone!" I sat down and told them everything all the way up to last night being confined to John's room.

"Wow," Brian breathed in amazement.

"Yeah", I said feeling a little uncomfortable.

"But you guys can't tell anyone, ok." Andy looked incredulous.

"Why Claire? I don't understand. We need to tell someone, they could help you!" I got to my feet angrily.

"NO! Andy, please swear to me you won't tell anyone!"

After much arguing they all finally agreed. Soon John and I left the breakfast club and entered the school. I grabbed my books out of my locker and turned to John.

"Ok well I'll see you later, I'll be fine and if I'm not I'll find you." He nodded and stalked off down the hall. I sighed, this was driving me nuts. We seriously needed to talk but I had too much on my mind to be able to deal with anything else.


	9. Chapter 9

As I walked into calculus I was bombarded with stares. Everyone had seen me enter the school with John and they were still reeling from the fight I had with Sarah. My old crowd too had laughed at my outfit today.

Steeling myself, I walked past the nerd's tables at the front row. At this thought I stopped for a minute level with said table. I frowned and studied the faces sitting there. They had glasses, unkempt hair to overly neat hair, and they had achne. If it was a week ago I would have ridiculed them to no end but now they looked like normal people. They all looked eager to learn and I knew that sometime today some jock or bimbo would make their lives hell. I pursed my lips and looked around catching the eyes of my ex friends who were staring in interest and I addressed the 'nerds'.

"Hi, I'm Claire Standish," They all stared at me bewildered and a little scared like they were waiting for me to do something horrible.

"Hey, don't worry I just wanted to say hi and tell you not to worry about any of these idiots, they have nothing better to do with their lives than make fun of you. I used to be like that but I'd like to think I've changed." With that I began to make my way to my old seat but then I stopped and looked back. There was an empty seat next to one of the nerds and I smiled and turned back around.

"Do you mind if I sit there?" I asked the boy sitting on the furthest right. He stuttered but managed to mumble out a yes. I took my seat.

It was awkward to begin with but the boys managed to introduce themselves as Tom, Jamie and Mark.

From sitting with the boys, I managed to learn more in two periods than I had in my entire schooling in calculus. The boys were quite happy to help me with any problems I was stuck with and I found that I really liked them.

As we left the classroom the boys chatted with me about the class. Though I wasn't as interested in calculus, I humoured them. As we reached my locker they turned to me looking nervous.

"Um…uh we were wondering, I mean we wanted to offer you a place at our table at lunch anytime you want. We kind of saw you sitting alone the other day so we thought…well you know, it's silly don't worry about it," Tom muttered looking down. I sighed and put my hand on Tom's arm.

"Hey, it's not stupid. Thank you it means a lot and I will keep it in mind." I smiled at them and waved as I walked off. I felt happier than I had in a while. I had made friends who liked me for who I was not because of my looks or money. Whilst walking, I passed Sarah Harvey and her posse. They were all smirking and giggling softly.

"Hey Claire, looks like you've finally found you're rightful place in the world," Sarah called snarkily. I smiled pleasantly at Sarah.

"That's right Sarah, I'm among humans now." With that I continued walking with my head held high leaving Sarah looking confused and nonplussed.

I suddenly felt like I was being followed and I frowned. I turned my head behind me and smiled in welcome.

"Hey Allison." Allison smiled shyly and walked closer to me.

"You've really grown up a lot Claire. I saw what happened before and I'm proud of you," I smiled shyly and Allison continued, "Um, I know you and John have been joint at the hip since…what happened, but you can always talk to me if you want. I'm really good at listening. It sort of comes naturally when no one listens to you," she finished looking down. I sighed sadly. In a way Allison had it worse than me. At least my parents acknowledged my existence.

"Thanks Allison, I really appreciate it and I want you to do the same. If there's anything you want to talk about, anything at all come to me. Okay?" I instructed placing my hand on Allison's arm. Allison smiled slightly and nodded once. I was about to say something but Allison cut me off.

"Does it hurt?" I furrowed my brow.

"What do you mean? Being hit? Yeah it hurts…" Allison cut me off again.

"No I meant the fact that it was your parents, the ones who are supposed to love you." I had to pause to think about it for a minute. I pursed my lips.

"Well yeah I guess it does hurt. I mean I know in detention I said I hated them and that's true but I still loved them deep down and when this happened it was like my world crashed down. I think somewhere inside I thought maybe it would get better, you know but now I know that my relationship with them is over and it's kind of hard to deal with." Allison stood silently for a few seconds seeming to think this over and then she nodded in understanding.

"I think I know what you mean. You probably didn't even think it but my parents didn't always ignore me. They used to love me but then I started to be interested in art and dress the way I do and then it was like I didn't exist anymore; Like I wasn't worth the effort."

I saw a single tear fall down Allison's cheek.

"Hey come here," I said and pulled the strange girl into a hug.

"it's okay, I know. It's their fault. One wise thing John told me was they take their anger out on us. It's not your fault just remember that." Allison nodded against me sniffling slightly. We stood that way for a while until Allison finally pulled away smiling at me. "Thanks Claire. You know you can actually be really nice when you want to." I laughed softly.

"Thanks I've been trying."

Once Allison and I had parted ways, I made my way to my last class before lunch. English. I walked into the room and studied the seating plan trying to decipher the safest spot to sit. The front row was once again filled with the overly bright kids; however they did not look at all friendly. The second row was filled with my old group, the rich kids who got everything hand to them. The third row was filled with the slackers who just slept in class and right up the back, as if there was a separate category just for him, was John. I smiled happily and walked straight up the back ignoring the shocked stares everyone was giving me.

As I approached, he winked at me and pushed out the chair next to him with his foot. I smiled as I took my seat and the whole class erupted into whispers as they continued to stare.

"So I see you're slumming it up here then," He commented in a joking tone. I smiled and shoved him in the shoulder and I answered.

"No way, If I wanted to slum, I would have sat in the second row with the rich kids." He smiled and chuckled a little.

"Well I see you've sorted your priorities a lot since the last time we spoke." I didn't answer but I nodded. We suddenly tuned into the irritating hissing noises of the whispers and the fact that every eye in the class was turned to us, so of course John, being the rude person he was, addressed the class.

"Hey! Why don't you take a picture it'll last longer! Mind your own fucking business!" He called and the overachiever's eyes immediately went to the desks in front of them in a terrified way. The rich kids rolled their eyes and began whispering to themselves, clearly creating some new kind of gossip and the slackers laughed slightly and gave John the thumbs up before turning back to their desks or going back to sleep. John rolled his eyes and turned back to see me, looking at him in an amused but shocked way.

"What?" he asked smiling innocently. I began to laugh and had to put my face on the desk to stifle it as the teacher walked in.

Though it should have been obvious to begin with, I discovered John was not the best person to sit with in class. He was the most distracting person I had ever met and he seemed to go out of his way to make me laugh hysterically in the worst possible moments of class. I had never been yelled at by a teacher in my life and today would be the first time. I knew it was going be bad when John nudged me in the side to gain my attention. I turned to him and listened feeling like I would regret it any minute now. I was correct of course because he put on a ridiculously girlish voice and muttered to me.

"Oh my god Claire, will you just look at what she is wearing!" He said pointing toward the teacher Mrs Montgomery who was a fashion victim if ever there was one. And she was a tragedy with makeup too. She had been the object of gossip many times in my old group because she would always give them a hard time in class. John continued in the same voice.

"I seriously think we should give her a makeover and we need to show her that you put lipstick on your lips not your teeth!" I couldn't contain it any longer, I began to laugh hysterically and loudly in the middle of Mrs Montgomery reading an excerpt from Hamlet.

The teacher snapped the book shut and her face turned to anger.

"Mr Bender I have had enough! This is ridiculous! You are to report to Mr Vernon this instance!" John immediately stood up and smiled in an enthusiastic way.

"Great! I haven't seen Dick since Saturday; it'll be great to catch up." I stared at the teacher outraged and I stood up too, which earned an interested and confused glance from John. I gave him a determined look and turned back to Mrs Montgomery.

"What the hell is your problem! I was the one who made the disturbance in class. Why is he getting punished?" John watched interested while Mrs Montgomery scoffed.

"Please Miss Standish you are a model student. I do not know why you are associating with this…boy today but I know what you are like and you are not the disturbance here. He is!" I stood in shock for a second before I continued.

"That's bullshit! You just don't like him because he's not one the rich kids!" Mrs Montgomery blanched at the curse I used.

"Miss Standish would you like to join Mr Bender in his punishment?" I stood a little straighter and said proudly.

"Yes actually I would thanks," I turned to John who was looking at me impressed and kind of shocked and I grabbed his sleeve.

"Come on John let's go see Dick!" I pulled him after me out the class.


	10. Author's Note

BC Fic Author's note

(Important Please Read All)

HI GUYS!

First off I want to say how sorry I am for keeping you all waiting. It was not my intention at all but these things happen. I went through a period of going to University for the first time to finding out that University really is not my thing at all and it was a really hard time. I have now quit my course and am enrolling in a beauty services course instead which I think should be quite interesting. It is of course only to tie me over until the following year when I hopefully will get accepted into a musical theatre course that I am passionate about doing. Anyway enough about me, you want to know what's happening with the story right? Well here is the most annoying thing: My external hard-drive broke! I have moved into the acceptance phase but it still drives me nuts to remember everything that was on it, including four chapters of this fanfiction. I swear I will never leave anything not backed up again but there is unfortunately nothing I can do. I will try and remember what I have written but if I can't I will attempt to continue the story differently and hope it comes out good enough for you all. So thank you for all of your reviews, favourites, follows and just your overall support and I apologize again that you are going to have to wait longer but I give you my word that I will update ASAP!

Thank you for your time guys,

Kayla


	11. Chapter 10

A/N: Guess what...I found the lost chapters! Which means I have 4 new chapters for you! Yay! Please review and let me know what you guys think! Lord knows I've made you wait long enough, which I am so sorry for! Here is the first chapter!

PS: You may want to go back and reread the previous chapters from the start because I have altered them quite a bit and you may have noticed I changed to first person point of view. Hope you like the new format :)

As we stopped outside the principal's office, I noticed that John had not stopped staring at me since we had left the class. Blushing slightly under the scrutiny, I addressed him.

"What?" he continued to stare unashamedly whilst answering.

"You're going to ruin your reputation all in the one day if you're not careful." I thought about this for a second before I smiled humorously.

"You promise?" He granted me a smile for that before turning to the dreaded man's office and knocking loudly. Perhaps too loudly to be polite in my opinion and the evidence of this was clear as they heard the man inside curse in surprise.

The situation was now this: We sat in two chairs in front of the principal's desk and behind said desk was an incredibly pissed looking Richard Vernon.

"I have had it with you Bender! You've just added another two Saturdays to your collection! And you Miss Standish, I don't know what the hell happened to you that has made you fall so far as to throw in your lot with him but this is unacceptable! You are a model student and now what? You're a juvenile delinquent? I don't think so missy. You've got another Saturday." Vernon sighed angrily and sat down heavily in the chair.

"Alright Bender go back to class, I'll deal with you this Saturday," The way he said it made me shiver. They both stood and began to walk to the door when Vernon called to them.

"Not you Standish. I need to speak to you." I sighed and sat back down while John walked out the door. As he was about to shut the door he glanced at me worriedly and looked at Vernon in a threatening way. I looked at him and gave him a brief smile and he sighed slightly before shutting the door.

"Right then Miss Standish, Your parents have contacted me and they have informed me that you have run off and haven't been home since the other night. Now I have called them and told them to come up to the school. They should be here in an hour. I want you to go back to the office and wait until you are called back here again, I'm sick of looking at you kids now get out!" He ordered and I left the room feeling a heavy weight on my shoulders once more. One thing was sure: My parents were not going to see me today or any other day. I was getting out of here right now.

John POV

I sat irritably in English once more waiting for Claire to return. I didn't like leaving her alone with Vernon but I didn't really have much choice. It was about five minutes until lunch so I sat impatiently until the bell rang then I was on my feet off to find her. It seemed strange to think that only a week ago I hated her and thought she was a stuck up bitch and now I wanted to protect her with everything I could. I still couldn't really believe the way their relationship had progressed. It had begun with me taunting the hell out of her and ridiculing her to the point that she cried her eyes out and then at the end of the day they had kissed. The world was a very strange place.

Claire POV

I was about to walk out the doors of the school before I stopped and thought. I didn't have any money or anywhere to go, so how could I just leave without a plan. With that in mind I turned around just in time for the lunch bell to go. I decided a little strategizing couldn't hurt. I would ask for help from I friends.

I walked into the cafeteria and looked around. I spotted her new friends Tom and the boys, who waved at me enthusiastically, which I responded with my own wave. Finally I saw them. The Breakfast Club minus John of course, so I made my way over. They smiled in acknowledgment to me and I smiled back nervously.

"Hey, can I sit down?" I asked. They nodded and I sat down. I was about to ask for advice when the P.A. came on.

"Claire Standish to the principal's office now." I did not acknowledge it and Brian looked pointedly at her.

"Um, Claire they called you to the principal…" I nodded but did not move.

"Well are you going to go?" Brian asked trailing off. Again I didn't answer I just shook my head, no.

"Claire what's going on?" Andy asked sounding concerned. I pursed my lips before giving an answer.

"My parents are coming to the school to get me." All of them were silent for a while, all thinking of plausible ways for me to get away. Soon though John entered the cafeteria and when he spotted me he made his way over. When he reached them he pushed Brian over roughly and sat down.

"So what are we all discussing so suspiciously children?" I sighed and answered, "My parents called Vernon and they're here now to get me. What am I gonna do?"

John scoffed and replied, "That's easy. We can leave right now and go back to my place to hide out."

I rolled my eyes, "I was thinking of a more permanent situation and no offense but I'm not sure how much more I can take of your parents screaming at each other all night while we hide in your room."

He looked a little ashamed and embarrassed but he nodded.

"So what do we do?" They were all silent again for a while before, Allison, who up until now had been quiet spoke up.

"You could always stay at my place. My parents won't even notice you're there…" she offered trailing off.

"Are you sure, Allison?" I asked seriously and the other girl nodded.

"Thank you so much," I said standing up. Allison passed mr a key and then tore a piece of paper out of her notebook and wrote the address. I studied the street name and frowned.

"I don't know this street…" John snatched the paper from my hands, ignoring my annoyed glare, and looked at it.

"Of course you don't know it, Cherry, it's on my side of town. Come on let's go." I thanked Allison once again before following John out of the cafeteria.

They walked stealthily through the mostly empty halls of the school with John in front glancing around corners. They reached the last corner before they would be at the entrance when a voice startled them both and they turned around in shock.

"Claire? Is that you? We've been looking everywhere for you! What on earth are you wearing?" I pursed my lips and glanced at John wearily, before turning to my mother.

"I'm fine mother, but I'm not coming home! You can tell that to daddy especially!" I said crossing my arms. I tried to look tough but on the inside I was crumbling. My mother was always the toughest one to please. My mother's expression changed from one of relief to anger.

"Claire you are coming home now and if you do not we WILL get the police involved. Now get over here this instance!" I wanted to say no and run. I wanted to tell my mother to go to hell but I couldn't. My fear was too strong. I shook with anger and fear as I turned to John.

"I've got to go," I muttered. I began to make my way over to my mother but John grabbed my arm roughly, pulling me back to meet his eyes.

"You don't have to go back there. We can go right now!" My mother made a noise of angry protest and disgust.

"Let go of her now!"

He was looking at me so seriously and the concern was etched on his face. There were none of the walls that usually were present and I could tell that he cared about me if nothing else. I looked at John sadly and did something which made my mother gasp and clutch her hand to her chest. I reached up and kissed him desperately. I poured every ounce of emotion I could into the kiss, hoping he would understand what I felt. I pulled back finally and looked him in the eye.

"I'm sorry." I began to walk to my mother but I couldn't move very far because he would not relinquish his hold on my arm. I placed my hand on the hand that was holding me and gently pried the fingers off before squeezing them tightly.

"I'll be fine," I promised him looking into his eyes. There was a few beats before he finally let go of me. I watched as the walls went up and I could tell he was trying to shield his true emotions from me. I wished he wouldn't but he didn't like to seem weak. Steeling myself, I walked over to my mother. She glared at John before leading me away.

John POV

John watched as Claire walked away with her shoulders slumped in defeat. Why did he care so much? She was just some stupid, stuck up, rich bitch that he had met only a week ago. He had been with girls that were considered much more physically attractive than her. Why was it that she made such an impact? Was it because he saw it as a challenge? He could try and convince himself that that was the reason but he would only be lying to himself. Whatever the reason he hated the thought of her in pain. He gave a cry of anger before punching the wall furiously, not even caring about the pain that began to shoot through his hand. That was one thing that was constant in his life. Pain. He would not let it be part of Claire's life too.

Claire POV

The ride home from school was silent. I deliberately stared out of the car window to avoid looking at my father. They soon pulled up in the drive way and I got out of the car. Walking back into the house again made me feel nauseas. I felt like the bars of this prison of a house were being raised to unclimbable heights and my parents were the wardens.

Without looking at either of my parents she began to climb the stairs.

"Claire come in here now! We need to talk," My mother's shaky voice called. I sighed. I had wanted to avoid a confrontation and just escape to my room. Stalking into the living room where my mother's voice had come from I waited for them to speak. My father told me to sit down and when they were all seated my mother began to speak.

"Claire honey, we've been talking and we've realised what's going on. Ever since that Saturday in detention you've been acting strangely. You even angered your father so much that he was forced to hit you and we know why now." I waited for whatever ridiculous reason they had decided on, crossing my arms. My mother continued.

"It's that boy. Your father saw you with him that Saturday and now he's corrupted you. He's making you act like a delinquent! You would never act like this normally." I rolled my eyes and answered back angrily.

"Mom John has nothing to do with this. Actually no you're right it is him but he hasn't corrupted me, he's made me a better person!" My father held up a hand silencing me.

"Whatever you choose to think of it, your contact with him will cease from now on," My father ordered sternly. I was ready to argue but my father stopped me again.

"Claire don't think I don't know who he is. He's that Bender boy from around the bad side of town. I know him and his little friends engage in illegal activities not to mention what his family is like and if you even talk to him again I swear to you Claire I will have the police on him in seconds." I sat there opening and closing my mouth in shock feeling speechless.

"Now honey, promise me that you will not see him!" My father commanded sterner this time. I couldn't speak so I hastily nodded my head before running from the room up the stairs. Slamming the door angrily, I rested heavily against it before sliding to the floor. I put my face in my hands and let out a scream of fury before descending into sobs.

Later when I had calmed down somewhat, I decided that even if I was being caged I was going to fight. I pulled out the sheet of paper from my pocket, glancing at the address before looking determinedly at the window.

Allison POV

Allison was sitting on her bed working on her newest drawing. It was of Andy and she was quite proud of it. She was not going to show him though. Some things were better kept a secret. She was startled by a knock on her window. She frowned wondering who would possibly be visiting her considering no one really knew where she lived. She opened the window cautiously and smiled when she saw that it was Claire.

Claire POV

"Hi, Can I come in?" I asked wrapping my arms around myself from the cold. Allison opened the window wider so I could climb in. Once I was inside Allison turned to me wearily.

"What happened? When I got home I thought you'd already be here. I'm guessing your parents found you?" Sitting down on the bed, I explained what happened to Allison who only nodded when appropriate.

"So they banned you from seeing him and threatened to get the police on him if you did? Wow your parents are high maintenance," Allison muttered looking at me pityingly. I nodded angrily.

"The thing is though I want to give them what they want. They think I'm a delinquent so I'll give them one! I want you to give me a makeover!" Allison burst out laughing and I frowned for a minute wondering what was funny before I realized the reversed roles and I laughed too. Soon enough though they set to work going through Allison's clothes looking for something I could wear which would scare my parents. When they were done I barely recognized myself in the mirror and I smiled. This was perfect. My parents wouldn't know what hit them. My plan was to make my parents see that I was being a delinquent without the help of John to get him off the hook. My other option was to go back to how I was and be a rich little snob again but I just couldn't do it; besides the point, I probably wouldn't be allowed back. I couldn't bear it if something happened to him, especially after everything he'd done for me. It would hurt not being able to talk to him but it was for the best. The school would be in for the shock of their lives tomorrow when I showed up.


	12. Chapter 11

John POV

I was sitting in the cafeteria with my friends. I had forced them to come here because I wanted to make sure I wouldn't miss her. She had not been here at all that morning and I was worried. I didn't like the fact that I was worried but I was. I didn't have wait long because walking through the doors of the cafeteria with Allison was a very different Claire. Her red hair was styled different. It was messy but purposely so. Her eyes were adorned with what she called 'black shit' and she had striking red lipstick, she wore a simple white tank top with ripped tight jeans. In simple words she looked like she belonged in my world. I watched with amazement as she walked to the lunch line with Allison. I absently noticed that nearly everyone in the cafeteria were looking at her in wonderment too. My eyes snapped over to the rich table who were giggling and pointing at her and I rolled my eyes before standing up. My group looked at me questioningly but I ignored them and made my way over to the two girls.

Claire POV

Allison and I were getting our lunch.

"God everyone is staring at me!" I muttered looking down embarrassed. Allison laughed.

"But remember this is supposed to be what you want, well as far as the outside world is concerned." I smiled, straightening my back slightly.

"Yeah I know but the thing is I don't actually mind dressing this way. It's more comfortable and easy. I finally understand why you like it Allison."

They continued to chat whilst moving slowly up the line before Allison squeezed my arm. I looked at her questioningly and Allison mouthed 'Bender' to me. My eyes widened and I braced myself. I had to act like he was nothing to me no matter how much it would hurt. I felt rather than saw when he approached.

"So what's with the drastic new look not that I don't like it?" He asked with a smirk. I bit my lip to stop myself from crying and I steeled myself before addressing him.

" I went to Allison's last night and she gave me a makeover. I think it suits me," I said shrugging nonchalantly. He frowned and pursed his lips.

"You look like you belong at my table. I mean of course if you don't mind slumming it." He offered. In my mind I felt terrible. This was everything I had wanted. I wanted the day to arrive that he would ask me to speak to his friends and here it was and I had to say no. It hurt even more because I knew how much courage it was taking him to contemplate bringing me over there.

"Um no thanks," I replied and I saw his hurt look which of course he covered up quickly.

"Listen can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked and he pulled me away from the lunch line to stand near the emergency exit doors close by. He crossed his arms and waited for me to speak.

I nearly told him everything then and there because I didn't want to do this but then I thought of him behind bars and it helped my resolve.

"I wanted to thank you for all you've done for me the last couple of days. I know you didn't have to because I'm really only a stranger still but thanks," He frowned but he nodded. I pushed myself to continue knowing regardless of what he said it was not going to be pretty.

"But I wanted to let you know that I don't need your help anymore. I'm fine on my own now so you can leave me alone. Our lives are no longer linked." I watched his face go through shock then pain but then the expression I expected dropped into place and I had to fight to not cry. It was his tough guy face which meant he was not going to let anyone let alone me see how much it hurt him to hear me say this.

"Whatever Princess, hope you have a good life and say hi to daddy for me," with that he stormed back to his table leaving me breathing in and out deeply to try and stop the tears. Allison rushed over and put a hand on my back before whispering to me,

"It's for the best remember." I breathed in once again before nodded and following Allison to the table where the rest of the club sat looking interested and confused.

John POV

It was official. I was an idiot. How could I ever think I would have a chance with someone like Claire Standish? Sure she had let me be around her while I was helping her but now that she was okay she didn't want me around anymore. It made me angry to know I had let myself feel anything for a girl let alone one from the group of people I hated most. This was part of the reason I tormented her so much to begin with in detention. As soon as I walked in and noticed I wasn't alone in detention, I decided to scope out the newcomers.

I took one look at her and disliked her immediately. Sure I thought she was hot but the fact that she was part of that group made me hate her and made me want to hurt her. So I did all I could to make her day hell. Who would have known how everything would have turned out? I thought that for once life might have handed me a break but no, of course reality had to set back in and remind me that good things didn't happen to people like me. That was fine, I was used to disappointment and I would do what I always did. Move on and go back to how I was.

Claire POV

When I got home that night my parents were arguing as usual. I rolled my eyes and was about to go upstairs when my father's voice called.

"Claire what the hell are you wearing? It's his influence isn't? I told you not to see him!" I immediately bit back a reply.

"This has nothing to do with him! I like the way I look and I don't want to wear what society wants me to." My dad looked at me blankly before grumbling and turning back to the papers he had in front of him. I rushed upstairs and shut the door firmly behind me.

Turning to my closet, I appraised the items hanging. Whilst before, the clothes had thrilled me and I felt blessed that I had the money to own them, now they disgusted me. They were just a constant reminder of how much stood between John and I. I needed new clothes. I couldn't bring myself to throw them out though so I decided I would just have to alter what I could. Picking up one of my favourite long tasteful skirts, which I had worn to the Harvey's dinner party last month, I grabbed the scissors and sliced most of the length off.


	13. Chapter 12

It had been a week since I had told John that I didn't want him in my life anymore and I was still unbelievable depressed. I walked into school today wearing a ripped grey T-shirt, jeans and a leather jacket. I had gone shopping last Friday after school and had bought a number of items of clothes that couldn't be salvaged from my closet. I had settled into my new look and I actually enjoyed it.

Saturday detention was a horrible event to say the least. Nine hours in the library with John. It was awkward to say the least. There were a few others in with them. Some of John's friends, I guessed because he spent most of the day with them laughing and talking, while I sat alone at the same desk I had sat at the last time they were there. I was not even acknowledged by any of them. Well that was not true actually. One of the guys had tried hitting on me. I had been sitting with my head looking determinedly at the desk when he had approached me confidently.

"Hey babe, I don't think I've seen you 'round before. What's your name?" he had asked in what I guessed was supposed to sound like a seductive voice but it did nothing for me. I tried to ignore him but that seemed to annoy him. He grasped my face in his hand, quite roughly in my opinion, and turned it to look at him.

"Hey, I asked you a question!" I felt relief fill me as I saw John approach but he had not come to rescue me this time.

"Hey, Jamie, I wouldn't touch that if I were you. Underneath all that, she's a richie. Not worth nothing man," he had said, not even looking at me. His friend had made a noise of disgust before releasing me and following John to the back of the library once more. I had had to fight not to cry.

I sat in English trying to ignore the fact that a row behind me was the one I really wanted to speak to right now. I knew he was looking at me. I could feel him staring at the back of my head. I wanted to drop all the pretence right now and tell him everything but that was too selfish. Mrs. Montgomery told the class that they needed to pair up to do an assignment. There was a flurry of movement but she called the class to order, telling them to sit back down. She didn't want people grouped how they wanted it so she pulled out a hat and dropped everyone's name into it. She called everyone's names in alphabetical order to come pick a name. I contemplated the horrible irony that would pair me with John and with the way Karma had been screwing with me lately I wouldn't count out the possibility. I watched as each class member pulled a name out and then practically groaned out the name of who they were partnered with. Jane, one of my old friends, was practically sitting on the edge of her seat as she had been paired with one of the nerds. Mrs. Montgomery called out John's name and my eyes immediately snapped to the front. I watched as he swaggered casually to the front and pulled out a name from the hat. I contemplated why he was even bothering. I didn't believe he would actually help his partner with the assignment but I guesses it was something that might amuse him. I watched as he opened the folded piece of paper and watched as he smirked evily. Oh no. From that look I knew whose name it said on that paper.

"Claire Standish," he announced in a steady voice and I watched as he walked straight to my desk and I cursed my heart for beating as fast as it did as he brushed passed my, a little too closely, to get to the seat beside me. I chanced a look at him and he grinned at me innocently. This of course made me wonder what he was planning.

I knew part of the answer to that as one of the nerds raised his hands shyly and questioned as to why he had not been chosen and Mrs. Montgomery had spluttered about the fact that she had obviously forgotten someone but I knew the truth. John had lied about whose name it said on the paper. The only question was why? He had made it perfectly clear that he hated my guts but why would he go to all the efforts as to spend more time with me? Once again my question was answered.

"I know all of you must be thinking of ways to get out of this and you're probably going to force one half of the pair to do more work but I am going to be taking handwriting samples before you leave this classroom." I looked at John again but this time I glared openly. Once again he just smiled. He was deliberately going to sabotage the assignment.

Once they had recorded their handwriting and left the classroom I cornered him before he walked away.

"John I know what you're planning to do and I get it. You want to get revenge but please I can't fail this assignment. If my parents find out that I've done any more wrong god knows what they'll do," I begged him desperately. He watched me coolly not even blinking.

"Sorry Claire but that's not my problem. Our lives are no longer linked remember?" With that said he pushed past me and stalked off. I stood there for awhile trying to calm down but I couldn't hold it in anymore. With a scream of frustration I kicked the nearby locker. I didn't care that it hurt a little. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.


	14. Chapter 13

When the bell rang at the end of the day, I lazily walked out the entrance. I had accepted the fact that I was not going to pass the assignment and had also accepted the fact that it was my own fault. I had hurt him, regardless of how he would never admit that, and he wouldn't forgive me for that. I was about to head down the stairs when I was intercepted by a familiar girl shrouded in black.

"Claire when are you going to stop doing this?" Allison asked in a demanding way. I kept my face cool and started down the steps.

"I don't know what you mean." Allison followed, keeping in pace with me.

"You know exactly what I mean Claire. I know I helped you with this little plan of yours and I'm still happy that you don't wear as much pink anymore but the other part is just stupid! You know that your father can't watch you while you're at school so why do you keep pushing John away?" I stopped and looked at Allison weakly.

"Because I don't want him to get hurt!" Allison nodded her head.

"Uh huh that's nice Claire. You can keep spinning that lie as much as you want but I've discovered the truth. Ok I admit part of you is trying to protect him but the other part is trying to protect yourself! You're not scared of your dad finding out about John and putting him away, you're scared of your dad finding out about John and him beating you up!"

My eyes widened at her words. I had tried to hide them from myself. Tried to convince myself that I wasn't scared but Allison was right. It had stopped being about protecting John for awhile now. I wasn't sure it ever was, well not really. He could look after himself, I knew that. I on the other hand was helpless. I had nothing else in the world except my parents and some part of me was desperately trying to hold onto it. I took a deep breath.

"You're right Allison but what do I do? He hates me now and probably won't speak to me." Allison looked thoughtful for a minute before she answered.

"I don't know Claire but if and when you talk to him, you should probably tell him what's really going on." With this said Allison walked to the car that waiting to pick her up. I sighed and made my way to my dad's car that was sitting in the parking lot.

It had been another week and I still hadn't spoken to John. I had tried of course but there had been no real opportunities. I saw Allison standing with Andy against his locker and I smiled. At least they had survived. They noticed me and smiled as they waved. I waved back before turning to my locker. Looking back at them, I watched as they shared a small kiss, which made me smile again. My smile dropped as I saw some of Andy's friends pointing and laughing at them from across the hall. I didn't know why but I felt extra confidence building in me today and I marched right up to them. They glanced at me with mild interest.

"Hey Standish what do you want? Hope we don't get some kind of disease from talking to you," one of them commented, receiving a high five from the other. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. Leave Allison alone okay? Otherwise I might have to alert Vernon about the fact that I've seen you two buying drugs up at the arcade downtown. I think that might destroy your chances of a scholarship. Don't you?" They watched me walk away with their mouths wide open in shock.

I didn't understand why everyone had a problem with Allison. She was a really great person and she was pretty. I had been able to see that before the little makeover I had given her but no one else wanted to give her a chance.

As I walked into English, I saw that the spot next to me was taken by my 'partner'. I hesitated before going in. I wondered if I should try and strike up a conversation with him. As I took my seat, he didn't bother to look at me. I sighed audibly and put my head in my hands. I could feel him looking at me now. I heard Mrs. Montgomery begin the lesson.

"Okay class today I think we should share what information we have gathered so far." Oh shit, I thought, sitting up. I had been so preoccupied with trying to figure out a way to make things right that I hadn't done any work. I chanced a glance at John who was looking at me with a raised eyebrow. He had obviously been expecting me to still have attempted the assignment without him but he could see that stricken look in my eyes which said I hadn't. Mrs. Montgomery soon stood in front of their desk.

"Ah Miss Standish and Mr. Bender. What do you have to show me?" I spluttered and looked at John for help but he just shrugged with an innocent look.

"I...uh...we were actually working on it last night...but I accidentally left it on my desk?" I cursed my stupidity as I ended my excuse as a question. Mrs. Montgomery tutted.

"Really Miss Standish? Are you sure your partner just hasn't been pulling his weight? If this is the case you just need tell me and I shall reassign you. I've been just looking for another excuse to send him to Principle Vernon again." I made a sound of protest which drew both John and the teacher's eyes to me.

"No! He's been helping heaps. More than me actually." Mrs. Montgomery glanced at John in disbelief before marking something on her clipboard and walking away.

I exhaled heavily in relief. I looked to my left and he was looking at me funny.

"What?" I asked shyly.

"Why did you do that? You could have got reassigned," he asked not breaking eye contact with me. I blushed slightly.

"I didn't want you to have to go to Vernon again and...I don't want to be reassigned." He cocked his head to the side and stared at me for a long while before he finally looked away.

When the bell rang he was up and out of the door before me. I could see his figure still up ahead of me. I wanted to put this right now.

"Wait!" I called out loudly and I blushed in embarrassment as nearly everyone stopped and looked at me. Thankfully the actual person I wanted had stopped as well and I hurried up to speak to him. He watched me with little interest.

"John, I need to talk to you. I haven't been exactly honest about a lot of things. Can we go somewhere?" I begged softly. He looked like he wanted to refuse but I could see the curiosity in his eyes.

"Fine," he answered simply and they made their way out to the bleachers.

They sat on the very top and he crossed his arms waiting for my explanation.

"You know how I told you that I didn't want to see you anymore that day in the cafeteria?" I started and he nodded angrily.

"Well that was a lie. I didn't want that at all." He looking entirely confused.

"Then why did you lie?" I sighed looking down.

"Because I was scared. At first I did it because my dad was threatening to get the police on you but the real reason was because I was scared he would hurt me again. I didn't want to give him the chance to see me with you so I shunned you altogether. It was completely selfish and all it's done is make me depressed." I watched as he processed the information. I could see the hope in his eyes but I could also see the doubt and I knew he wouldn't let me back in easily. He had already been hurt by me and he wouldn't let it happen again.

"Why are you telling me this now?" he asked trying to sound nonchalant. I knew what I needed to say this time.

"Because I want you in my life. It's been torture for me not being able to talk to you and having you hate me. I can't do it anymore. Please can you forgive me?" He shrugged casually.

"Sure you're forgiven. See you later," he said whilst getting up to leave. I grabbed his arm and he turned to look at me.

"Wait, please don't leave it like that. I want things to be the way they used to." His expression didn't change but his words were angry.

"Well they can't because you're too obsessed by what everyone else thinks. Let me know when you're over it." He tried to go again but I couldn't let it stay like this so I did the only thing I could. I pushed myself to my feet and placed my hands on his shoulders before leaning and kissing him. I kissed him with every ounce of passion inside to try to make him see that it was more than me just feeling guilty. Soon enough he responded. This kiss was different than any that they had shared. It was passionate and powerful and I let myself melt into him.

A/N: There you go: four chapters as promised. More will come soon but I need to figure out where the story is going from here first. I have three new characters that I am going to introduce. One of them I won't reveal too much about but the other two I think (and hope) you guys love. I'll only say that their names are Janet and Nat and they are pretty badass haha XD Please review guys and make sure you follow the story for updates!


	15. VERY IMPORTANT! (NOT QUITTING I PROMISE)

Hey Guys,

Ok here is the deal: I am stuck. That is the simplest answer I can give you. I contemplated stopping this story but I really don't want to do that because there are so many of you that seem to love this. I am starting a new musical theatre course this year so my updating will be erratic, but I had an idea. Ok so I was thinking, in the comments you guys can post something, an idea that you want in the story or a plotline or something. I've just gotten to the point that there are no more ideas coming from me so I thought I would make this a little interactive as there are so many of you enjoying this story. So I will pick some ideas each time and include them in the story and I will credit you of course in the A/N at the top/bottom. Please let me know if you like this idea because I want to continue this but I don't know where to go from here.

Also I lost the chapters I already had written because my expansion drive broke for good this time and I know I mentioned in the last chapter that I had some OCs written (Nat and Janet) but I've lost those chapters and I don't know if I should bother with them and I don't think I could recapture them again anyway but if you really want them then tell me hahaha To give you a taste of who they are (or were) here is a small description of them and how I had originally included them:

Janet and Nat:

Janet and Nat were two characters that I created to be kind of 'guides' I guess for Claire in Bender's world. They were really badass and 'take no shit' kind of girls and they encouraged Claire to stop worrying about others and be herself. I put them in because as much as I love Claire/Bender romance, I don't want my story to be just like Twilight *shudders* (no offense Twilight fans, it's just not my cup of tea, though I have read all the books), I want Claire to have a life outside of a boyfriend etc...

My problem is that I had included them as part of a storyline that I did a while back but decided I didn't really like it that much anymore and I lost some of the content so I got rid of it. The storyline was basically that Claire wanted to get the attention off of John and started dating this other guy (cannot even remember what I named him :/) but it turned out he was a really bad guy and started to hurt Claire. Now as you probably surmised, this sounds like the situation with her father so I thought that is too much for one story and too cliché, so I got rid of that storyline. Now, Nat and Janet were kind of the ones that stood up for Claire because one of them was hurt by that same guy etc, etc, etc.

So now I don't know how to introduce them into the story.

So please leave in the comments whether you would like them in the story and maybe if you can give me an idea of how to put them into it, as well as other storylines. I'm really sorry I left it so long but I have to be honest with you guys and don't want to just ignore my story. Once I have a great idea my writing just flows out but when I'm stuck, it just sits, and sits...

Thanks for reading this. I'm sorry that it's so long. Love you guys :D


	16. Chapter 14

A/N: Oh. My. God. What is this? Is this an update from me? On this story? Really? But how is that possible?...Seriously though guys, here is the (very) long anticipated chapter 14 of Tables Turned!. I'm so sorry it took so long and I feel like it may not be that great but I tried my best. I hope you like it and please review and let me know what you think.

Claire POV

After our reunion, John actually makes an effort and we hand in our assignment to Mrs Montgomery. Her face is one of pure shock but she ticks her clipboard and moves along. I smirk in satisfaction as she moves away. I knew that she had not expected us to even hand in anything but we had done pretty well considering we started last minute. It's also a miracle that we got any work done with all the kissing we've been doing. Our meetings at his house had initially been to study but it quickly escalated into heated make out sessions. It was a little strange as we could still hear his parents fighting in the background. After a while it had been a week and we still had not written anything so I had declared that we should study at Allison's house instead. Allison's presence unsurprisingly helped us to focus and keep our attentions on the paper instead of each other.

When we received our results, I grinned in delight as I saw the red B plus in the corner of the page. I turned to John and he looked surprised but grudgingly satisfied. As soon as we got outside the classroom I let out a shriek of happiness and threw my arms around John. He held me tightly and when I pulled back there was amusement on his face. I blushed in embarrassment and looked around to see a few people looking at me like I was nuts. John followed my gaze and sent a glare at the kids standing around. They quickly rushed off in fear. I couldn't help the laugh that escapes me at the sight. I turn back to John.

"I can't believe we got a B plus!" I gush and John rolls his eyes but I can still see the humour in his eyes.

"Yeah well don't go spreading it around. I don't want people to think I'm some nerd." I would have been annoyed at his comment if I hadn't heard the joke in his tone. I roll my eyes and lean and kiss him swiftly. It starts out gentle but as usual it gets heated quickly and soon I find myself pressed up against a locker. I break away, breathing heavy. The way John is looking at me makes my heart flutter. I blush and smile softly.

"Stop. We could get caught!" John shrugs and braces a hand against the locker.

"So? Since when have you cared about getting in trouble lately?" Well, touché. Still I had been attempting to be as good as possible so as not to set my parent's off again.

"Since I started dating you and lying to my parents. I don't want them to go nuts again. They've been pretty good lately and everything has been pretty normal." John looks frustrated but he nods. I know how patient he is being with me and sometimes it surprises me that he puts up with me at all. I'm definitely more virtuous than his prior girlfriends. So far we haven't done anything other than kissing heatedly but I know he wants more. I'm nervous though. I know that I'm not as uptight as I used to be but I'm still unsure about these kinds of things. John leans down and kisses me again and when he pulls away I have to fight to catch my breath. He smirks and pushes off the wall. He offers his hand to me and I take it as I follow him down the hall toward the cafeteria. God he's going to be the death of me.

Walking hand and hand into the cafeteria, we get the usual stares and glares but as usual we keep walking, ignoring them. As we approach one of the tables we are greeted with the smiling faces of the Breakfast Club. Allison especially looks happy to see us. I smile at her. She really has become my best friend. I had gone to her house directly after my conversation and told her everything. I sit down and John sits next to me. He interchanges sitting with us and sitting with his other friends but most of the occupants of the table are still unsure of him and still look at him with fear; including Brian. Even though the two see each other differently and understand that there was more than meets the eye now, they still are not exactly friends. I had tried to talk John into being a little friendlier to Brian but he said that they just didn't have enough in common to hang out.

"What's got you so positive Claire?" Allison asks curiously. I pause but I quickly allow the grin to cross my face.

"John and I got a B plus in English!" I reveal and everyone momentarily is silent and then they start to applaud. John groans aloud and glares at me. I look back at him innocently. Allison huffs but smirks.

"Well I think I should get some of that credit. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have even started. Too busy being all over each other..." she trails off and I blush. I shoot her a glare but thank her anyway. I notice that Brian is staring dreamily off into the distance and I frown.

"Brian?" He doesn't hear me so I say it louder, almost shouting. He looks at me finally.

"Yeah?" I raise an eyebrow at his shaky voice. Everyone else has tuned in to our conversation now.

"I was just wondering if you were okay? You looked kind of distracted there..." He blushes and shakes his head.

"I'm fine Claire." He looks down at his lunch and acts like I never mentioned anything. I frown again. What is up with him? I turn around and follow with my eyes where his gaze had been directed. When I see what he must have been seeing, a huge grin breaks across my face. Directly in my line of sight is a girl. A girl with long dark hair. A girl with a pretty face. A girl wearing a leather jacket and motorcycle gloves. Unsurprisingly she is sitting with John's friends. I nudge John in the side. He looks at me with a glare at my nudge. I roll my eyes and direct his attention to the girl in question.

"Who is she?" John looks taken aback by the question and he frowns at me with a little bit of suspicion in his gaze. I keep looking at him innocently. He huffs but speaks.

"That's Janet. She's a cool chick." And apparently that is her entire description as far as John is concerned as he turns away again. I scowl in annoyance and punch him in the arm to get his attention again. He glares at me again.

"Do you have to keep hitting me?" I dramatically rub the spot I punched.

"I didn't even hit you that hard. Anyway I wasn't finished. I was wondering if she is single?" The look on his face is hilarious. He looks like I just grew another head. A small smirk starts playing around his lips quickly though.

"Something you want to tell me Cherry? Feeling a little bi-curious are we? Well I'm sure I can be cool with that." I blush and push him away. I hear him start to chuckle immediately.

"Okay, One: Ew that is so not what I meant! And two: Urgh! Do you have to be so...So...Depraved?" He straightens again and give me an innocent smile.

"Sorry honey, I'm just made that way." I try to keep glaring at him but the smile soon breaks through my scowl and he grins triumphantly. I compose myself again.

"Seriously John, is she single?" He sighs. He still looks utterly confused.

"Yeah, last time I checked." He shakes his head and mutters something about fucking, cryptic women. I raise my eyebrow at him.

"What was that?" He looks at me innocently.

"Nothing. I didn't say anything." I decide to let it go and direct my attention back to the pretty, tough girl sitting across the cafeteria. I eye Brian, who is still eating his lunch quietly and distractedly, before lowering my voice and leaning in closer to John.

"Do you think she would date someone...Different than her? Like someone she might not usually consider?" He still looks entirely lost in this conversation but he considers my question.

"Yeah I guess so. She's a pretty open minded chick. What's with all these questions about her?" He pauses momentarily and a look of suspicion crosses his face. He narrows his eyes as he looks at me.

"This isn't some weird psychotic boyfriend interrogation is it? Some test to make sure I'm not two timing you?" I sigh dramatically. Boys.

"No, what the hell are you talking about? I'm not worried about you being with her!" Then I pause and narrow my eyes too. "Unless I should be..." I trail off. This causes him to roll his eyes.

"Janet is just a friend. I swear." I search his face carefully but there is nothing there for me to suspect otherwise. John has always been good at hiding his emotions but I believe that he is telling the truth.

"I know." I say and I see him visibly relax.

"Good. Now can we get to the point of this whole conversation?" There is agitation in his voice now and I know he is annoyed by my cryptic behaviour. I decide to tell him what I just discovered.

"I think Brian likes her." John blinks. He does it once, twice before he doubles over laughing. The occupants of the table all look at him and then at me in confusion. John continues to laugh and I glare at him angrily. It's not funny! Brian can like who he wants to like. I mean, I'm sure John and I are pretty hilarious to most people but this is different. Brian is a nice guy. I shove John roughly.

"Its not funny!" I yell at him and he sits up once and I can see tears in his eyes from laughing so hard. Everyone at the table looks between us like it's a boxing match. If he keeps this up, it will be, I think angrily.

"Oh trust me, it's fucking hilarious!" That is the last straw. I stand up from the table, grabbing my purse and storm off, fuming. I hear John calling me to come back but I can still hear the humour in his voice so I don't stop. I keep walking until I reach the girl's bathroom. What is so funny about Brian liking a tough girl? Yeah, okay he's a little skinny and dorky but those are what makes him him! He's a great person and he deserves to have someone. I'm so pissed at John right now. How can he be so mean to Brian? I know they're not friends but still, we had all felt a connection that Saturday in detention. Shouldn't that count for something? I hear the door swing open and I stiffen in apprehension. I know that presence. Somehow I can always tell when he's around.

"You know this is a girl's bathroom?" I say without turning around. I hear his footsteps and soon he steps enough into the room that I can see him in the mirror. His face is unreadable. He shrugs noncommittally.

"Not right now it's not. Right now this is the 'my schitzo girlfriend needs to tell me what the fuck is wrong' room." I roll my eyes at his words but I can see that he seriously wants me to tell him. I debate on whether or not to argue more with him and also whether to call him out on his 'schitzo' comment but I can see the worry in his face.

"How could you laugh at Brian like that? You of all people shouldn't have done that. You're the one who kept telling us how spineless we were that Saturday." He looks shocked for a moment before understanding lights in his eyes.

"You thought I was laughing at Big Bri?" I'm confused by his question so I just nod in confirmation. He sighs and shakes his head.

"I wasn't laughing at him Claire. I was laughing because I know how tough Janet is and she would walk all over him." I'm surprised by this admission and then I feel guilty. I had assumed the worst of him immediately. I turn around now and move closer to him. He watches me intensely, trying to judge me reaction probably.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions." I say honestly and reach up and kiss him. I try and pour all my guilt and remorse into the kiss and hope he can forgive my faux pas. I pull away and watch him, waiting to hear what he has to say. He reaches out and brushes a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Listen, I'll talk to her and tell her about him. If she's not interested then there's nothing I can do." I grin at his words and practically jump on him and kiss him enthusiastically. He sighs into the kiss as if he is exasperated but I can feel his smile against mine. Best. Boyfriend. Ever.

A/N: Well there you go! Hope you enjoyed it and make sure to give me any criticism you have. Positive and/or otherwise. I know it's not the best but I'm still trying to find my feet with this story again.


End file.
